prince of the night
by emerald night the alicorn
Summary: when a teen is nearly killed in an explosion and is teleported to equesteria. he is surprised to find that he is a pony, more specific, an alicorn. when he wakes up from a coma, his life changes drastically. a Luna x Oc. also. if the writer ark 125 reads


I was running home with tears in my eyes. I was at the prom when I saw the perfect chance to ask out Rachel king. She cold heartedly turned me down. I start to run along the train tracks, I then pass by a bank. I find my car there, an equinox, or I call it an equest, short of equesteria.

"Christian!" yells a female voice.

"What the fuck do you want Rachel? To tease me for finally getting the courage to ask you?" I shout. "You know what? I don't even have a crush on you anymore, so fuck off!" I get in the car and drive off. _Huh? Why is it so foggy? SHIT!_ I think as I stop the car. A kid runs by. I hear raid sirens go off. _Shit, I need to get home!_ I race home. I see a bomber lock on to me, uh-oh. _Crap, missile is away._ I hit the pedal. As the missile hits me, a white light surrounds me.

_Luna's P.O.V_

BOOM! I hear, I look outside and see an explosion. And an emerald green pony sailing through the air, right towards the castle! I try to stop him with my magic, but he is moving too fast.

"Look out!" he shouts. I move out of the way as he impacts the gardens. He slides across the ground and hits the wall with a sickening thump. "Ugh, my head!" I run to him.

"Are you you ok?" I ask.

"Do I look ok? I am in so much pain that I can't open my eyes." He says. He then slips into a coma. I pick him up and run inside.

"Sister! Help!" I shout. Tia runs up and sees the bleeding pony on my back.

"Doctor!" she shouts.

_Christian's P.O.V_

"Ugh my head." I say. I rub my head, but instead of flesh I feel a hard substance. I open my eyes to see a hoof.

"He is awake!" shouts a female voice. I hear loud hoofsteps.

"Tia! He is awake!" shouts another female voice. I look to see the most beautiful pony in the world, I think it is okay to think that since I am a pony. I notice that see has a horn and two wings, she has a black coat with a midnight blue mane and tail that moves with a fake wind. A taller white pony with a horn and two wings, as well as a rainbow mane and tail that moves in a fake wind. "Now that you are awake, why where you flying through the air without the help of your wings?" she asks.

"Well, as you heard, that explosion sent me flying." I say, "Why does it feel like I am being drained right now?"

"Tia, you don't think?" The black mare says. The white one nods. "Focus on stopping yourself from using your head." I nod and close my eyes in Concentration. A flash of white and a horn appears on my head. The pain in my head stops too.

"Wow. All I need to do was that to stop that migraine. Just perfect." I say sarcastically while chuckling. The two mares start giggling along. "Seriously though, may I leave now?" I ask. They nod. I jump out of the cot with a flap of my wings.

"Yes, but where are you going to stay?" asks the white mare. I fold my ears back and nervously kick the ground.

"Tia, may I speak with you?" asks the black mare. The white one nods.

"When you two get back, may I know your names." I ask. They nod.

"You may feel free to walk around." The white one says. I nod, "and well will like to know you name too" I nod.

"One more thing," I say. They look back to me, "I am not from this world. I died on mine from an explosion, I guess that I teleported here with the explosion. I was a type of primate known as a human. I will explain more later." They nod confused. I walk past them and outside, I walk out to the garden and see the slide mark on the ground I made along with ponies fixing it. "Hey," I shout. They look at me. "Don't clean up my mess, I will clean it up." They nod. I walk to the mess. I channel my energy and clean up the mess.

"Whoa, I only thought my sister had that magic to do that much work." Says a male voice. I turn around to see a male unicorn with a white coat and blue mane and tail. He sticks out his hoof. "Shining Armor, captain of the royal guard." I shake his hoof.

"Um, you won't understand my name since I am from another world, but I am Christian." I say nervously. He looks at me confused. "I can't really explain it." He nods. "I need to get back inside now, nice meeting you Armor." He nods. I walk inside and back to the room I was in before. I see the two mares waiting for me. I nod to them.

"Well, to answer your question, I am Princess Celestia, controller of the sun and co ruler of equesteria." Says the white mare.

"I am Princess Luna, controller of the moon and co ruler of equesteria" says the black mare.

"Well, I am Christian, um, weather fanatic, carpenter, and part ninja." I say. "No really talent." I fold my ears back.

"Well, Christian is an odd name and since your cutie mark is a circle with the three most severe weather we get. I presume that you can control those type of weather." Says Luna. I nod.

"Well, we have decided that you will stay here in a guest room, since you are an alicorn." Says Celestia. I nod. I am really tired since the sun came up.

"May I please be taken there? I am nocturnal." I say, "Hey! I found out my pony name!"

"What is it?" asked Luna.

"Emerald night" I say.

"Why emerald night?" asks Celestia.

"Well, my coat is emerald green and I am nocturnal." I say. I notice Celestia nudge Luna.

"Eh Luna? You finally found a nocturnal pony like yourself." I her Celestia whisper to Luna. I see Luna slightly blush but I act like I don't notice. "Luna will take you to your room" announces Celestia. I nod as I follow Luna out of the room.


End file.
